


Hershey's

by PointyAnimeTeeth



Series: Hershey's, Jelly Beans and Tootsie Pops [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointyAnimeTeeth/pseuds/PointyAnimeTeeth
Summary: Me, writing a Streddie series? When I have another fic in the works? You're Damn Right I Am. !!!!Also the () are not authors notes, they are parts of the story and narration and will make sense later on in the series!!!





	Hershey's

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sixteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807237) by [sunsetozier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetozier/pseuds/sunsetozier). 



> Me, writing a Streddie series? When I have another fic in the works? You're Damn Right I Am. !!!!Also the () are not authors notes, they are parts of the story and narration and will make sense later on in the series!!!

    Stan was confused. He was scared and worried and he felt gross and disgusting and confused. He knew what he felt wasn't normal, but what was he going to do, hm? Just, pretend the feelings aren't there? Ignore them? Push them down until he had no idea what to do or feel? 

  No, Stan may have been crazy, but he was no masochist. He needed to figure out something, and do it quick. But, before we get into that, let's start back at the beginning: sixth grade.

     It was a Saturday, a beautiful one, at that. It was the middle of April, right when Spring was creeping up and it was finally warm enough for short sleeves and skirts. 

    To celebrate the nice weather, the Losers went to the Quarry. It wasn't quite warm enough to jumo in the water yet, but the blossoms blooming from the trees past the lake were too beautiful not to admire, so they all agreed to go.

  Most of the day was uneventful, some small bickering matches and play fights. Nothing much happened until the sun started to set. As the sky changes colors from blue to orange to red, Eddie sits everyone down for some "real talk," as Richie so eloquently put it.

    They were all sat in a circle, Eddie next to Bill, next to Stan, next to Bev, next to Ben, next to Mike next Richie and back around again, all waiting anxiously for Eddie, who was waiting even more anxiously for his mouth to start moving. Stan was waiting for Richie to make a joke, but none came. He was being unusually quiet, which Stan assumed was because of the tension (he was half right). 

    When Eddie finally spoke, nothing of incredible importance happened. None of the yelling or crying that Stan had expected. But something of incredible importance was shared, and that's what mattered.

    That warm April day at the Quarry was the day Eddie cane out to hia best friends in the whole world. It was also the day they all told him how much they loved, supported and cared about him. There was lots of hugging and crying (on Eddie's part only) and a lot more jokes from Richie. No gay jokes, he knew it wasn't the time, just more mom jokes and flirting.

    After all the mushy stuff was over, the Losers were pretty tired. They were all staying the night at Bill's, so they went to the Denborough's, said a quick hello and goodnight to Georgie, and went to the backyard, after Ben's suggestion ("It's so clear out tonight, you guys!"), to go stargazing.

    They laid back down in their circle, their heads meeting at the center. It was warm outside and they had brought blankets, so it didn't take long for the early birds to fall asleep, Ben, then Bill, Mike, the Bev, until only three were left. Stan stayed silent, listening to the calls of the birds around him, when he heard some quiet singing coming from one of the boys near him. Slowly, but surely, he heard the other boy add on, giving even morelife and harmony to the song

    Now, it was rare that the Losers heard each other sing seriously, only on very special occasions, otherwise it was bad karaoke. And there was only one Loser who no one has ever heard (We'll give you a hint, it rhymes with Stanley).

  But that night, that warm April night in Bill's backyard, Stan sang along with them. He had no idea what possessed him to do so, but he sang right along. Three voices swimming in perfect harmony.

    Another thing happened that night, too. (We know what you're thinking, and what you're thinking is right).

    Yes, Eddie came out to his friends, yes, Richie got to hear his two best friends sing with him, but one more, important thing happened.

    Stan fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> So the ending is kinda bad, but it always is right? I will ship Streddie until I die


End file.
